Asking her out
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: Asking a girl out? Not easy if you are a babbling nervous Green Ranger. [bridgexz] [oneshot]


Asking her out

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Or anything familiar.

-

Sweat poured down the B Squad cadet's head, despite being in an air-conditioned room (specifically the Rec. Room). Swallowing hrad, the nervous bruntette made his way towards the sofa. Where she sat.

"Bridge, why are you all sweaty?" she asked, looking up from the book she was reading only to see a nervouswrek, a.k.a. Bridge.

"I'm fine," replied the green-clad 17 year old. When did my noice get all high and squeaky? Z looked at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at her friend's squeaky voice. "Why wouldn't I be fine? I mean besides the whole 'earth's depends on you' thing, why wouldn't I be fine?"

She got up and pressed her hand against his head, then neck, asking, "Are you sick or something? If you are, you shouldn't have went for the 25 k jog." Z frowned and pursed her lips. "You're so cold." Wiping her hand on her uniform, she added, jokingly, "And wet."

His heart beating wildly, he opened his mouth to reply. Or ask something he had been longing to ask for the past few weeks or months. His throat was dry. "Hey Z," he managed to croak out. This is stupid, how did I sound like a helium filled cat a minute or so ago and now a toad with a sore throat?

"Yeah Bridge?" The 17 year old girl asked. She'd known Bridge for over a few months and knew that he was weird and all but this was taking it to a whole new level. Unless he was trying to sound like different people? She reasoned. "What's up?" she asked. Bridge kept silent, looking at the ground, staring, unblinking. A minute of uncomfortable silevce passed as Bridge debated with himself in his head. Ask her! No don't! Do it! What if she turns you down? She wouldn't- would she? Would. Not. Would she?

"Shut up!" cried Bridge suddenlt. Startled Z nearly fell off her chair but dropped her book 'Sing to the Dawn'. Picking up her book and staring at her firned weirdly, she poked him with the tip of her book.

"No one had talked for five minutes," she told him. "Why were you so quiet? According to Syd, you never ever keep quiet for too long. And wellf ive minutes is kinda long for you to stare at the floor , still as a statue, quiet as a mouse or in the words of Lemony Snicket 'mimes'." Bridge had convinced her the other day to read tge books in the Lemony Snicket series after watching the movie. Itw as pretty good, and she had been up late a few nights emersed in the books. Oviously, feeling dreadfully sleepy the next day. In the 'Hostile Hospital' or something like that, Lemony Snicket expressed his thoughts on how the expression as quiet as mice should be changed to as quiet as mimes. Since mimes are more quiet than mice.

Snapping out of his trance, after being poked by the, not so sharp but still sharp notheless, tip of Z's novel. He momentarially forgot what he was thinking about, then he remembered- and felt his face flush bright red. Thinking quickly, the Green Ranger started to babble. "I mean sometimes you talkt o yourself and it get's really noisy, especially if two people are talking at one time and you forget that no one's talking to you but yourself and-" Z cut him off with a wave of her hand, smiling.

"That's the babbling Bridge I know," she said, still grinning. Brdige fingered the zip of his jacket, playing with it to distract him from his embarrasment. Doesn't she know how nervous she's making me feel? thought the teen angrily. I mean what's the worst thing that can happen? She could just say no. And then there'd be akward silnces everytime we're together alone! Or together, or whenever we meet! But what if she says yes? Then Jack might 'kill' me for dating his 'baby sister'. I prefer living and talking to Z comfortably than dead and never talking to Z ever ever again! AAAARRRGGGHHH! Why is this so complicated? Maybe I should ask Syd? I mean she should know about these kinda stuff. Right? But when she's really tired, and Z's her roomie, she might spill to Z. And my life might and should be ruined. But if I don't ask, Sky would tell Z 'for me' and after that he's cold me for not telling her myself and probably laugh in my face and tease me about it every single day of my life! And Z would think I'm a chicken for not telling her and might loathe me for the rest of her life and-

"Bridge. BRIDGE!" Z shook him, as she noticed Bridge go into, according to him, 'Talking to himself' mode. It was quite frustrating and weird and mostly disturbing to see your team mate standing all still, with his eyes all glazed over, looking as if he were hypnotised and awaiting a command to be given.

Breaking away from his thoughts (yet again), Bridge shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "Sorry," he said. "I mean for the whole blanking out thing on you thing," he added, as an afterthought.

"What were you trying to ask me just now? I mean before the whole blanking out thing?" asked Z. She scooted a little to the side of the sofa and patted the seat next to her. "Chairs are meant to be for sitting if you don't know," she said teasingly, after noticing that Bridge was still standing.

"I prefer to stand not sit You can have the chair, I mean if you want I'm not ordering you to occupy the whole seat but-"

Z waved her hand, signalling for Bridge to stop. "A little rambling off now." The two lasped into akward silence.

"So..."

"Z..." They said at the same time.

"You first," said Z quickly, hoping that Bridge would start talking nonsense and break the defienietly unwelcomed silence.

It's now or never Carson. Wait... I just called myself Carson... What the heck "Youknowthere'sthismovieanditlooksgreatandIwaswonderingifyouwouldwanttowatchit- with me, maybe?" Bridge rambled off in one breath.

"Woah... Slow down there cowboy," Z said. Bridge was breathing heavily from saying his 'sentence' or a few words in one breath. "Rune that by me again-" Bridge started talking at the speed of a bullet train. "More slowly," Z added quickly, just a few seconds beofre Bridge completed his sentence.

"There's. This. Movie. At," Bridge paused looking uncertaintly at Z,. She nodded, _OK right speed carry on, I can understand what you're saying._ "The. Cinema. And. It. Looks. Great. And do you want to watch it? With me? Maybe?" H elooked hopefully at Z.

She laughed," That's what this is all about?" Bridge nodded his head, unsure. "Sure I'd _love_ to go with you."

"Really?" his face brightened up. "After that we can have some toast! Unless you want to have toast in the cinema. But I don't think we can bring toast into the cinema. Can we?"

"Up to you Bridge." Z got up. "And for the record, I was going to ask you the same thing," she said, before walking out of the Rec. Roon.

-

DONE!

Please review

Blackie Frogz


End file.
